


Hologram

by Serenity1



Series: Jarvis/Tony [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony made Jarvis into a real hologram. If he is a hologram, how is he able to do those things?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hologram

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe any of Marvel's. 
> 
> I gotten this idea awhile back after watching "Captain America Civil War." And I was just thinking about watching "Avengers Age of Ultron" again when this idea came up. This is my first time writing a Jarvis/Tony one-shot and I hope it was good to read. I might do more later on rather if it's a prequel or sequel of this story or not.

"A hologram?! Jarvis is a hologram?" Bruce Banner asks in awe as he was standing beside Tony Stark in his lab.

"Yes sir. Mr. Stark progr…" Jarvis began but stopped when he saw Tony giving him a 'look' to stop.

"His appearance, who is he based off?" Bruce asked intrigued.

"Out off my mind, actually," Tony said smirking.

There was a beeping noise as Bruce looks at his cell phone and swore. "Look man, I got to go. I forgot I have this appointment," he said.

Tony nodded, "see you next week," he said and Bruce left without another word.

"Sir, why didn't you tell him that I'm for your own sexual release?" Jarvis asked.

"It's embarrassing, really," Tony began slowly. "Everyone thinks I'm with Pepper but I'm not. We keep breaking up so we decide to end it," he said.

"Is there anything that I can do, sir?" Jarvis asked.

"Pound me into next week?" Tony suggested without even looking up from where he was standing.

There was silence in the room until Jarvis said: "Sir, perhaps we should take this to the bedroom?" He asked and Tony looks up as he saw Jarvis completely naked and his cock standing out.

Tony licks his lips and agrees.

\-------

Tony moans as he felt Jarvis lips around his cock as he began to suck. Jarvis was very good at sucking. Tony thinks that the AI had searched the Internet before going with him to the bedroom.

Tony looks down from where he was laying as he put his hand on top of Jarvis head. He couldn't help it but he began to wither in pleasure as he felt Jarvis hands going up to his nipples and toying with them.

"J-Jarvis…baby, wait," Tony stutters as Jarvis stopped. He didn't let go off his cock from his mouth as Tony saw that Jarvis was staring at him, listening. "I…I don't want to cum just yet. I want to cum while you pound me," he explained.

Jarvis must have understood cause he licked Tony's cock one last time before letting go. "Understood sir," he said as he sat up making Tony whimper at the loss. "Sir, it's better if you face the other way," he said.

"Before we do this, I want you to stop being so formal around me. We've known each other for how long since you were activated," Tony said.

"Of course….Tony," Jarvis replies.

Tony nodded, "I trust you, Jarvis," he said slowly as he turns around to lay on his stomach.

Jarvis licks his lips at the sight in front of him. "You have no idea how beautiful you look, Tony. And this perfectly round ass," he said as he grabs one cheek before slapping it.

The sound echoes through the room making Tony groan. Jarvis slapped the same cheek again and again making it a bit more red.

"Fuck, Jarvis…" 

"Yes?"

"If you keep doing that, I won't be able to last long," Tony said.

"Of course, sir," Jarvis said purring and it shouldn't sound as kinky as Jarvis did but it made Tony shiver. Without any preparation on his cock, Jarvis enters Tony's entrance making him groan in pain.

"Oh god!"

"Bare with me, Tony. I barely have the tip inside you. Pretty soon you'll be in pleasure and not pain," Jarvis said as he moved in again. The both of them groan at the contact. 

"Jarvis?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Just ram you're cock inside me, I can take it," Tony said.

"But sir…"

"Jarvis!"

Jarvis obeyed him as he pushes his cock in with no stopping this time. The two moaned as they could feel Jarvis cock inside. 

"I-It feels so good, baby," Tony said.

"I conquer," Jarvis said slowly as he began moving and holding Tony's hips in place.

The only noises that you could hear in the room was the slapping of flesh against flesh and the constant moaning between the two men.

"Harder, baby…"

Jarvis happily complies as Tony screams and the bed began to creak louder than before. "Fuck, Tony…"   
"God yes…"

Jarvis couldn't take it anymore as he came with a loud grunt as Tony yells out his name as he came. Jarvis slumped down on Tony as the two were breathing breathlessly.

"How can you be so tight after all the times we did?" Jarvis asked as he kisses the back of Tony's neck.

"Aren't you glad I'm tight though?" Tony asked.

"Hmm, how will we explain to the others about us?" Jarvis asked.

"We don't need to, they can figure it out on their own," Tony replies as Jarvis wasn't too sure.

\-------

"A hologram?" Steve Rogers asks Bruce Banner as the two were entering Stark Tower the following week.

Bruce nodded, "I had to leave before I could see Jarvis's main structure on how he and Tony did it," he said disappointed.

The two were now in the elevator as they were going to the main lab. However, once entering the lab, the sight that greeted them was indeed shocking.

The two stared at the two men as Bruce saw Jarvis sitting on one of the lab chairs as Tony was riding on his cock.

Tony moans as he knew he had an audience but continues to bounce anyway. "Do you guys mind coming back later?" He asked.

"We can do that," Steve said as he grabs Bruce arm who was stiffed. Once back inside the elevator, Steve turns to Bruce and asked: "How can he do that if he was a hologram?" 

"I have no idea. But did you saw the size of Tony's cock?" Bruce asked.

Steve smirked, "I was trying not to look but the sounds they were making were hard to ignore. You got a thing for Stark?" He asked.

"I…no! I have Natasha," Bruce stammers.

"How will you face Natasha and Tony next time?"

"I have no idea," Bruce said sighing, "want to trade places with me?" He asked as Steve laughed.

\-------

Tony sighed as he snuggles against Jarvis on the chair of the lab after he came. "I am so sorry sir, if I have known that they were coming…" Jarvis began.

Tony shook his head, "It's both of our fault, actually. I forgot what day it was and I distracted you," he said.

There was silence as Jarvis was looking at the security video feed of the place before turning to look at Tony. "Mr. Banner wants answers," he said.

"Just great…"

"You might find this interesting sir, but Mr. Banner is intrigued by your cock," Jarvis said with a small hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Really? Hmm, now there's something for me to teased him about," Tony said smirking.

"Tony…"

"Hmm?" Tony asks as he looks at his lover. "Oh c'mon, Jarvis, just a bit of fun. I'm sure Natasha will be jealous," he said.

"You know about them?"

"Who couldn't? It's quite so obvious," Tony replies smirking as Jarvis shook his head.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Good or bad?


End file.
